fanmade_pbs_kids_station_idents_19992008fandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Show IDs (Andrew The PBS Kid's fanmade version)
SpongeBob: Dash thinks of fish, crabs, octopuses and a clam, The thought bubble zooms in, the clam closes and shows the PBS kids logo with SpongeBob in it. Rocko's Modern Life: Dash walks the dog on the Road, The getting catching the bone and shows the PBS kids logo with Rocko in it. The Angry Beavers: A Lumberjack chop some trees. The building up on a log wood wall and shows the PBS kids logo with Daggett in it. CatDog: A Dog and Cat eating a bone and fish. The pets body in the stomach and shows the PBS kids logo with CatDog in it. Hello Kitty: Dot's in her room, all pink. One red bow shows up and zooms out, The PBS kids logo shows Hello Kitty in a pink background with bows. Clangers: A rocket ship flies in space and lands on the Clanger's planet. Tiny Clanger is in the PBS kids logo. 2048: Same as the ZOOM ID but the 2048 tile is beside the PBS kids logo. The Spotlight Show: Dot & Dash are on a stage singing. The spotlight zooms in and shows the PBS kids logo with Spotty in a white background with black crossing lines moving. StoryBots Super Songs: Dot & Dash are on a stage band instruments. The kids are cheering and shows Then five PBS kids logos appear with each Beep, Bang, Bing, Boop and Bo in it Gertie the Cat: Dash crosses a path. Gertie's paw scratches Dash and the PBS kids logo is seen with Gertie in a color-changing background. The WERT version is the same as the Wishbone ID but with Gertie instead of Wishbone. Flintstones: Dash is in a time machine that looks like an airplane. The plane lands in the time of the cavemen. Dash goes in a cave and the PBS kids logo shows up with Fred Flintstone in a swirly green and black background. My Little Pony: A Princess plans a tea party. In the teacup, a purple background with crowns appears then the PBS kids logo with Twilight Sparkle in it. Joy and Sadness: Dot and Dash think about their most favorite memories and two PBS kids logos appear with Joy and Sadness. Before this one was aired, There were two individual ids, The Arthur one replaces him with sadness. The caillou one replaced caillou with Joy. Inspector Gadget: Dot and Dash are tinkering with gears when Dee and Del accidentally crash into them and spill the gears showing a PBS Kids logo with Gadget. Shows using the 007 ID Dora the Explorer (Dora in the logo) Blue's Clues (Blue and Steve Burns) Cleo & Cuquin (Cleo) Julie's Greenroom (Miss Julie) Super Mario Bros (Mario) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey) Care Bears (Cheer Bear) Joy and Sadness (Joy) Shows using the Shadows ID Franklin (Franklin) Matchbox 20 (Kitty) Kate & Mim-Mim (Kate) Hey Duggee (Duggee) Treasure Champs (Barry) Hutos (Joa) Kid-E-Cats (Cookie) LazyTown (Sportacus) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) Pinky Dinky Doo (Pinky) Hamtaro (Hamtaro) Crossy Road (Chicken) Shopkins (Kooky Cookie) Shows using the Banana Cream Pie ID Olive & the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Olive) Wow Wow Wubbzy (Wubbzy) Pecola (Pecola) Addison (Addison) True & the Rainbow Kingdom (True) Harry & his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Harry) Little People (Maggie) Doki (Doki) Gofrette (Gofrette) Shows using the Book Animals ID Oobi (Oobi) Fijit Friends (Willa) Show Me Show Me (Chris) Pablo (Pablo) Wandering Wenda (Wenda) Topsy & Tim (Topsy) Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (Hattie the hamster) Miffy & Friends (Miffy) Shows using the Underwater ID The Crazy Peanut Show (Peanut) Paw Patrol (Chase) Digby Dragon (Digby) Numberblocks (One) Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (Ollie) Moose & Zee (Moose & Zee) Wee 3 (Bunwin) Super 4 (Twinkle) Up Next IDs Jack In The Box SpongeBob (SpongeBob) Rocko's Modern Life (Rocko) The Angry Beavers (Norbert) CatDog (CatDog) Blue's Clues (Blue) Hey Duggee (Duggee) Care Bears (Cheer Bear) Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (Ollie) Digby Dragon (Digby) Rolie Polie Olie (Olie) Julie's Greenroom (Miss Julie) Matchbox 20 (BunBun) The Spotlight Show (Spotto) Wee 3 (Bunwin) Clangers (Small Clanger) Race Track Gertie the Cat (Gertie) Hutos (Moya) Dora the Explorer (Dora) StoryBots Super Songs (Beep) Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) Pecola (Pecola) Addison (Addison) Kid-E-Cats (Cookie) Wandering Wenda (Wenda) Show Me Show Me (Pui) Yo Gabba Gabba (Muno) Oobi (Oobi) Topsy & Tim (TI’m) Turbo Dogs (Dash) Paw Patrol (Marshall) Wasp Pinball My Little Pony (Twilight Sparkle) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey) True & the Rainbow Kingdom (True) Doki (Doki) Cleo & Cuquin (Cleo) Numberblocks (Three) Pablo (Pablo) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) Kate & Mim-Mim (Kate) Treasure Champs (Kari) Moose & Zee (Moose) LazyTown (Stephanie) Wow Wow Wubbzy (Wubbzy) Mouse Trap WXNC Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford) Arthur (Arthur) Wishbone (Wishbone) Numberblocks (Three) Care Bears (Funshine Bear) Wasp Treasure Champs (Kari) Gofrette (Gofrette) Oobi (Oobi) Wee 3 (Pook) WERT Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa) SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob) Rocko's Modern Life (Rocko) The Angry Beavers (Norbert) CatDog (CatDog) Care Bears (Funshine Bear) Matchbox 20 (Peepsy) WXAV Joy and Sadness (Joy dragging sadness) Inspector Gadget (Gadget) Shopkins (Kooky Cookie) Super 4 Zig and Sharko (Zig) Category:Stations Category:Lists